Reckless Behaviour
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Rogue just wants to have some fun... Seen through the eyes of others. After X3. Rated T to be safe. Please R&R.


_**One tequila...**_

Bobby leaned in slowly, breathing in Kitty's sweet scent. Her lips slowly touched his, sending a tingle down his spine.

'Oh for god's sake!'

Kitty jumped backwards and Bobby winced. He knew that voice. He turned towards the door. Rogue was leaning against the door. Bobby's heart leapt. He may have been the one who left her but she still made him feel weak in the knees. Especially now that she was wearing a tight low cut top and a tiny skirt that hugged her ass. She wore no gloves as she now had the cure and she was barefoot. He shook his head. Now was not the time.

'Umm...Rogue, Kitty and I are on a date.' he whispered.

He wrapped his arm around Kitty's waist, pulling her closer. Rogue smiled at him, then she turned her head towards his open window. Without warning, she ran forwards. It took him a moment to realize what she was doing. Like as if time slowed down he saw her dive out the window, arms spread wide. He didn't know when but at some point he seemed to have let go of Kitty and dove after Rogue. He caught around her around the waist and used his power to ice their way back into his room. He closed his eyes as he landed back safely back on his floor.

'What the fuck was that?' yelled Kitty.

Bobby opened his eye's as he felt Rogue pull away from him. She sauntered slowly to Kitty and cupped her cheek.

'Shh.' she breathed.

Kitty tensed as Rogue lightly put her lips on hers. Then Kitty pushed her away. She looked as shocked as he felt. Rogue was still smiling at Kitty. Then she slowly moved out the room laughing hysterically. Bobby eyes locked onto Kitty's. The shock passed as she wiped her lips.

'Drunken bitch.' she muttered.

'What are you thinking?' he yelled at Rogue.

'Thinking is overrated.' she yelled back.

_**Two tequila...**_

Jubilee sat on her floor looking at the two dresses Rogue had just flung at her. She looked up as the girl stood on each foot figuring out which shoe was sexier.

'Ro...Do I have to?'

Rogue turned around smile on her face.

'Come on! Where's you sense of adventure?'

'I'm all for partying but these dresses...'

'You bought me the purple one.'

Jubilee shifted and glanced at the purple dress. It was only knee high but it was very very low cut. She sighed and pulled it over her head. She walked up to the mirror, shoving Rogue out the way.

'Hey!' squealed Rogue.

Jubilee giggled. She looked at herself. She looked good. Rogue picked up two pairs of heels and grabbed Jubilee's hand, pulling her downstairs.

'Ro!'

'Come on slow poke.'

They reached the cars and Jubilee went for her usual but Rogue headed to the bikes.

'No!' groaned Jubilee.

Rogue smiled pulling her heels on. Jubilee put hers on and climbed on behind Rogue. Rogue let out a howl as the engine roared. Jubilee clutched her tight and closed her eyes. She never opened them as they moved. Finally they stopped. Rogue was already rushing into the club.

'Hey! Wait up.' called Jubilee.

She ran after Rogue. She flashed her ID to the bouncer and peeked around. Rogue was sitting at the bar eyes scanning the dance floor. Jubilee sat next to her. The bartenders eyes were darting from her to Rogue. Jubilee rolled her eyes. Men. Rogue seemed oblivious as her eyes locked onto a guy dancing. She walked up to him slowly and whispered something in his ear. He smiled a creepy smile and his hands held her lower back. She tossed her hair and put her arms around his neck. Jubilee shivered. This was not the Rogue she knew. She turned back to the bar. The bartender was still smiling at her but it looked softened.

'Need a pick me up?'

'Apple martini.'

'Coming right up, babe.'

Jubilee winced as Rogue's girlish laughter traveled towards her.

'Make it quick.' she mumbled.

He handed her her drink and moved to serve others. She sipped at her drink when suddenly two entwined figures rammed into the bar. Jubilee realized that it was Rogue and the guy.

'That's it.' she snarled.

She grabbed Rogue's arm pulling her away. She put her hand up carefully on the guy and let a little energy. He shuddered and stumbled away.

'Freak.' he whispered.

Jubilee dragged Rogue outside. Rogue didn't resist. Jubilee climbed onto the bike waiting as Rogue climbed behind. The whole trip home Rogue never said a thing. Just laughed at some unseen joke every few minutes.

_**Three tequila...**_

Logan knew she was coming. He had heard the bike go and come back. He had heard her laugh as she ignored Jubilee's ranting. He smelled her perfume as she entered his room. What he didn't know was why she came. She closed he door and walked over to him. She nimbly pulled his book from his hands and threw it across the floor. With one swift movement she was on top of him, sitting on his pelvic bones. Then slowly she lowered herself until her face was so close to his that their lips brushed each other. He wrestled with the urge to give in as her body moved seductively creating an enticing feeling.

'Kid!' he groaned.

She chuckled and locked her mouth onto his. With all his strength he pushed her off. She rolled off the bed onto the floor laughing hysterically.

'Rogue...'

'Honestly Logan your such a killjoy.'

'Grow up, kid.'

She waved him off as she stood up.

'Maybe later.'

She walked out, hysterically laughter echoing down the hallway.

_**Floor...**_

Storm rose to go to bed, when Kitty, Bobby, Jubilee and Logan barged in. They all had worry etched in their face.

'What's wrong?' she inquired.

They looked at each other, then Logan stepped forward.

'It's Rogue. She been...reckless tonight.'

'Reckless?'

'Drunk. Basically.' chirped Kitty.

Bobby frowned at her while Logan scowled.

'This is unacceptable.' snarled Storm.

She marched out her office to Rogue's room, with everyone else following. The door was closed. She knocked hard but not to noisy, hoping not to wake the younger children.

'Rogue?'

No answer. She sighed and opened the door. It was a sad sight. Rogue lay in the middle of the floor, face down. Three empty tequila bottles lay scattered in her room. One she still clutched in her hand, still half full. Storm made to close the door, but the most amazing thing happened. The other four moved into the room. Kitty closed Rogue's window and pulled back the covers of her bed. Jubilee picked up the scattered bottles and the one in Rogue's hand. Bobby picked her up and put in her bed. Logan tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Then they all moved out of her room silently. Storm closed the door. That's what family is.

_**Drunkenness is a temporary suicide. Also a good way to forget things that haunt you...**_


End file.
